Wireless telecommunication in modern times has witnessed advent of various signal processing and transmission techniques and methods, such beam forming techniques, for enhancing capacity of radio channels. A conventional repeater device may be configured to relay one or more RF signals received from a particular base station (associated with a particular service provider) to one or more customer premises equipment (CPE) registered with the particular service provider. The conventional repeater device may only receive input RF signals from the particular base station. Hence, the conventional repeater devices may only serve the particular service provider and the one or more CPEs which may be registered with the particular service provider.
In certain scenarios, a plurality of service providers may operate in a particular geographical region. In such cases, each of the plurality of service providers may require different repeater devices to operate in the particular geographical region. Installation and maintenance costs of each of the plurality of repeater devices may be exclusively borne by a corresponding service provider which may be served by the respective repeater device. Hence, use of conventional RF repeater devices in such scenarios may not be economical. Thus, an advanced active repeater device may be desired that may efficiently share its resources between multiple service providers and multiple CPEs without affecting quality level of bidirectional communication to and from the CPEs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.